Charlie
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Charlie Jacobs within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. 'Overview' Charlie Jacobs is a bit of a fixture in the dives of Kingsmouth. Hailing from Tarbock he's born and raised and a bit of a horror and self-made story. Charlie's family unsurprisingly was spectacularly poor. His mother was a school teacher and his father, uncle and grandfather all took their turn at the docks. More or less seasonal workers, there was more drinking than work in the Jacobs household. This all ended in tragedy when Charlie's father and several of his male relatives all were found dead one night when Charlie was nearly ten. The case was never solved with most people assuming that some kind of labor dispute or organized crime was involved. Without the dubious support of much of his family Charlie fell into what can only be called a bad crowd. His teens were spent almost entirely moving from gang to gang and developing a reputation for a particular brand of emotionless violence. Not particularly bright, however Charlie has a rather mercenary reputation including having abandoned more than one set of 'brothers' when they picked a fight they couldn't win. 'Personality' Even before becoming a Ghoul Charlie had developed a reputation for a cold lack of emotion. His becoming a Ghoul has only made him more apathetic. If he was ambitious or more intelligent he might be considered a threat. Instead he serves as a deterrent for worse elements looking at Tarbock. Charlie relies more on the threat of violence than the violence itself, finding the endless cycles of violence utterly wearying. He much prefers intimidation and getting by on his reputation than constantly having to prove it. Which doesn't mean that he isn't perfectly content to vent his particular brand of sadism now and again to maintain his reputation. 'Rumor has it....' * Charlie is a bonafide hellraiser. At least that's what he says. He also says he's a guy who gets things done and skates by the cops doing it. Right. * Charlie's announced that Vireo and all of her assets including the ghouls, except Marcus, are under his and Porcelains protection. Makes you wonder what Marcus did. * Charlie often hangs out with the new girl, Rosaline, I wonder if they're simply friends or if there is something more there. * Charlie's pet bulldog 'Killer' plays with human bones and is trained to eat human flesh. * Rumor is that Charlie tried to molest Miss Romanov in the middle of a populated bar, tables were flying and everything! * Charlie is a major flirt, especialy with other ghouls...and vampires... and mortals. * Charlie's backyard has a dozen dead bodies buried in it... * Charlie actually flunked out of grade school. * Charlie tried to sleep with Porcelain before being ghouled and took four months to recover from the damage... before trying again. * Charlie spent a lot of time asking around about voivodes, maybe he's concerned about the drawbacks of a sick regnant. Charlie1.jpg Category:Active PC Category:Ghouls